The Trouble With Monkeys
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Steve arranges a very special birthday outing for Gracie not knowing that it will lead to a life and death struggle
1. Chapter 1

"Why won't you tell me Steve?"  
"Danny, it's a surprise. I'm not going to tell you so knock it off will ya?"  
"It's a surprise for Gracie, not me! Come on spill it"

Danny had been his partner for only six months but it hadn't taken them long to grow very close. He would describe his partner as brash, hot-headed, and temperamental, unless he was with Gracie. That little girl transformed the tough Jersey cop into a pussy cat instantly. Danny glowed when talking about his little angel, with her he was sweet, gentle and loving. Danny Williams was a complex man but then again Danny would say the same of him. They had quickly developed an amazing love and respect for each other.

And Gracie….Steve adored that little girl. He had never spent much time with children before, but the day he met Gracie and held her hand on the bleachers of that football stadium she had him wrapped around her little finger. Danny had been gracious enough to share much of his treasured visitation time with Gracie with him and he enjoyed every visit greatly. Her seventh birthday was on Friday and he had been able to set up what he hoped would be a special treat for her.

Two months ago on a visit to the zoo, Gracie had become enthralled with three newborn monkeys that were on display. They had sat watching the babies for over an hour and when they were leaving at the end of the day Gracie had insisted they go back to see them again. Last week he called and talked to a zoo official he knew and he was able to set up a private viewing of the monkeys. They would even be able to hold and feed the babies. He had told Rachel of his intentions and she thought that Gracie would be thrilled. He had to tell Danny that he had plans for them for Saturday morning though, and all day long Danny had been badgering him for details…it was only Tuesday and it was going to be a lllooonnnngg week!

**505050505050505050505050**

Finally Friday night arrived and Danny and Gracie got to Steve's house a little after eight o'clock. The little girl chattered endlessly about the birthday party her Mom and step-Stan had thrown for her that afternoon complete with clowns, juggling and face-painting. Steve watched Danny's expression as his baby girl was bubbling over with excitement. They had planned to take Gracie to the mall tomorrow after Steve's surprise and then they were all going to a movie and out for pizza. It was obvious in Danny's face that he sensed his day would not match the fun that she had today.

Steve smiled as he watched the child, reveling in her glee. "Happy Birthday Gracie!"  
She giggled, "Thanks Uncle Steve. What are we going to do tomorrow Danno?"  
"Well Monkey I can't promise it will be as fun as clowns….."  
Steve jumped in, "Gracie, don't let your Danno fool you…come on Danno tell her about your surprise"  
"Steven….."  
"OOOHH Daddy, what's the surprise?"  
Danny looked at Steve before kneeling in front of Gracie, "Sweetie if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"  
"Uncle Steve, will you tell me please?"

Danny looked up at Steve as his partner spoke, "Danny, if you don't tell her your surprise, I will" He looked into the big brown eyes staring at him anxiously, "Gracie, do you remember the baby monkeys that we saw at the zoo?"  
"Yes Uncle Steve, they were so cute"

Steve looked at Danny and then continued, "Well tomorrow morning sweetheart, me, you and your Danno get to see those monkeys. We get to hold them, and feed them…"

Before he could even say another word Gracie was screeching with delight, throwing herself into her daddy's arms. "Danno…ooohh Danno I'm so excited! Thank you….Thank you!"

Hugging the squealing child Danny stood "It's exciting isn't it honey?"  
"Danno, I can't wait!, I can't wait!, I can't wait!"

"And then Steve and I are taking you to the mall so you can pick out your own presents!"  
"Really? COOL!"

Danny's eyes met Steve's and shaking his head he mouthed the words, "Thank You"  
Danny couldn't believe his partner. Steve was one a tough, bad-ass Navy SEAL who could stare down the worst of the worst criminal without showing a thread of emotion. He called him Superman because he ran like a machine, as if he were almost Superhuman. Then every so often he would do something like this, something so…..sweet and caring. The more he grew to know Steve, the more the man surprised him.

Steve's face lit up as he watched the little girl embrace her Daddy as he spoke to her, "I'm excited too baby, it's going to be so much fun. NOW, I think you need to take a bath and get into your jammies because we have to get going really early tomorrow okay?"

"Ohhhhh I don't know if I can sleeeeepppp! I'm ssoooo excited!"  
"You've had a very busy day honey, you'll sleep. Now what do you say to Steve?"  
He set her down and she raced and threw herself into the SEALS arms, "Thank you Uncle Steve, I can't wait to see the monkeys and hold them and feed them…..oooooohhhhhh!"

"You're welcome sweetheart, you sleep good and I'll see you in the morning" She kissed him and then he watched as she moved down the hall with Danno towards the bathroom, pulling her Barbie suitcase behind her.

**505050505050505050505050**

Steve was out on the deck sipping a beer when Danny returned.  
"Is she sleeping?"  
"Out like a rock. I didn't even get halfway through one story. Hey man, thank you"  
"You're welcome"  
"How were you able to swing this thing tomorrow?"  
"I know people Danno"  
Danny chuckled, "You know people huh? Well I tell you what partner, you made me look like a hero in her eyes. Thank you"  
"Danno, you're always a hero in her eyes"  
"You didn't have to do that you know"  
"I know, but hey…. that's what partners are for"

Tapping each other's beer bottles the two visited for a couple of hours before turning in for the night, both of them looking forward to tomorrow.

**505050505050505050505050**

Gracie bounded out of the guest room before seven in the morning.  
"Daddy! Daddy! It's morning, let's go see the monkeys now, LET'S GO!"  
Steve came into the living room from the kitchen to see Gracie shaking her Daddy who had pulled a blanket up over his head.  
He laughed and called to her, "Gracie, sssshhhh…let Danno sleep a little more. Come here and help me"  
Turning her attention to Steve she giggled and ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning Uncle Steve, what can I help you with?"  
"Good morning Sweetheart, do you want to help me make pancakes?"  
"Yes! I love pancakes and so does Danno…blueberry's our favorite!"  
"Then blueberry it is my dear"

They worked diligently making pancakes, sausages and fresh fruit. As Steve set the table he had Gracie go wake her daddy and soon they were sitting around the table eating.

"Gracie these are perfect pancakes!"  
"I told Uncle Steve that blueberry pancakes were your favorite"  
"Did you tell him they were your favorite too?"  
She giggled, "Yes….I did"  
"Well you both did a wonderful job, these are delicious. Steve, can you hand me the juice please?"

After breakfast, Gracie helped Steve with the dishes while Danny showered and dressed and then they were off, on their way to the zoo!


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the zoo and were escorted through the gates marked, 'Employees Only'. Gracie stood between the two men, holding tightly to their hands. They watched as her eyes scoured her surroundings, a large smile crossing her face.

They were guided to a room and introduced to two employees who worked with the primates. Marissa Douglas and Rajan Kane had both been working in the Primate House for several years. After showing the trio a short video on Africa with the spider monkeys in the wild, the three babies were brought in. Steve and Danny were each handed a monkey and shown how to hold it as Marissa helped Gracie. The men watched the little girl as she first pet the monkey and eventually held it in her hands.

Gracie asked Marissa, "What's her name?"  
"Ginger"  
"Hi Ginger, you're such a pretty little girl…yes you are"  
She then looked to her daddy, "What's your monkey's name daddy?"

"I don't know Monkey"  
Marissa looked at Danny, "Monkey?"  
"I've called her that since she was a toddler, my monkey's name is Gracie!"  
"Daddy, what's HIS name?"  
Rajan laughed, "Actually Gracie, your daddy is holding a little girl named Peaches and your friend….."  
She interrupted, "He's my Uncle Steve"  
"Well Uncle Steve is holding our little boy and his name is Zeus"  
Gracie chuckled, "Zeus is a silly name!"  
Rajan then added, "Then it's a perfect name for him, because he is a 'silly' monkey" As if hearing him, Zeus began squealing bringing laughter from all of them.

"Gracie, do you want to feed Ginger?"  
"Yes please!"

They spend the next hour feeding the monkeys celery sticks, carrots, wheat bread and apple and orange slices.  
About half an hour into the feeding Steve yelped "OUCH, he bit me!"  
Rajan asked, "Did he break the skin?"  
"Yes, Zeus has a good set of teeth Gracie"  
"Are you okay Uncle Steve?"  
"Oh sure, it's just a little nip baby"  
Rajan handed him a tissue that he wrapped around his bleeding finger and then he went back to feeding Zeus.

Once the monkeys were done eating, Marissa and Rajan took them and led the group to a small indoor 'mini-gym'. Rajan took Steve to a small sink and he cleaned and bandaged his finger. As they moved back to the others Steve smiled broadly as he watched little Gracie jumping up and down in excitement as she watched the three little monkeys play. They were swinging from bar to bar and squealing loudly.

Their tour ended after three hours and Marissa and Rajan gave Gracie a stuffed spider monkey whom she appropriately named Ginger.

As they exited the zoo parking lot Gracie was unusually quiet. Danny looked back at her, "Are you okay Gracie?"  
"Daddy, Uncle Steve….that was the best day EVER!"  
The men grinned broadly, and Danny added, "Gracie my dear, the day is just beginning"

**5050505050505050505050**

They stopped at Subway for lunch and then they headed to the mall.

The two men were at the mercy of the seven year old girl as she went from store to store picking out outfits, shoes, hats and toys. They even went into a pet store and Gracie picked out two dog sweaters that would fit Ginger perfectly!

They then went to 'Finding Nemo' in the theatre and then they headed to Gracie's favorite pizza place.  
She held Ginger in her lap as they ate their pizza and chatted about the day.

Gracie ate a big piece of pepperoni pizza as she sat next to her Daddy. Steve sat across from her, watching as her eyes grew wearier with each passing moment. He grinned broadly as he watched her yawn and her head begin to bob. "Danny, we're losing her fast"  
Danny took the remaining piece of crust from her hand as she fell against his body. "I guess she's had enough fun for the day huh?" He took a napkin and then dipping it into a glass of water, he wiped the pizza sauce from her face.  
Steve then spoke, "I've got the bill, you go get her into the car"  
"Okay, thanks buddy"

She was still out when they arrived at Steve's and as the SEAL unloaded Princess Gracie's gift load, Danny carried her inside and took her straight to bed.

Once inside, Steve walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom and watched as Danny pulled the covers up over her, not even bothering to undress her.  
"Can I kiss her good night?"  
"Of course"  
Danny kissed her check and then Steve did the same. As they were moving from the bed she spoke softly, "Danno, that was the best day ever"  
Danny spoke softly, "Good night Monkey, I love you"  
Her eyes were closed and she held 'Ginger the monkey' tightly in arms as she rolled onto her side and the smiling men left the room.

They settled into the living room, each with a beer and turned on a basketball game. Steve's heart was warmed as he watched and listened to his partner talk about what a great day it was for Gracie...for all of them.

**5050505050505050505050**

The next week was pretty quiet and Steve had decided to take Thursday and Friday off and spend four days hiking and exploring the Polulu Valley caves nearby.

"Come on Danno, come with me! We'll have a great time"  
"No way Steve! Four days of hiking through caves in 100 degree weather is NOT my idea of a great time!"  
"Well it's only Tuesday, if you change your mind just let me know"  
"I won't, so don't hold your breath partner"  
"You don't know what you'll be missing"  
"You can tell me all about it Monday Steven. Take Chin with you!"  
"He can't go. He and Malia already had plans and Kono is surfing with friends"  
"Sorry buddy...I just can't do it, but I promise that I'll think about you the whole time"  
"Alright...just let me know when you change your mind..."  
"You are maddening partner"  
"But you love me"  
"Not right now I don't Steven, not right now"  
Steve smiled as Danny turned and left his office.

Wednesday morning Danny came in a little early and as he stepped into Steve's office he noted his partner was sitting with his elbows on his desk and his hands clasped behind his neck.

"Hey Good Mornin', you okay?"  
"Yeah, I've just got a stiff neck. I must have slept wrong"  
"Maybe you shouldn't spend the next three nights sleeping on the ground then"  
"I'll be fine Mother"  
"No need to get snippy my friend, just looking out for my partner"  
"Sorry, I've got a horrible headache too"

"Do you think you're coming down with some kind of bug?"  
"I'm sure it's nothing. I'm never sick"  
"What? Is that one of your super powers Superman? You can't get the flu?"  
"I didn't say I CAN'T, I said I NEVER DO"  
Danny moved around the desk and placed a hand on his partner's forehead, "Well, you're not warm"  
"Thank you Doctor Danno"  
"You've got plenty of vacation and sick time. Why don't you go home for the day?"  
"Yeah, I think I might do that"  
"Good. Get some sleep and I'll check in on you later, I hope you feel better"  
"Thanks Danny"  
After Danny left, Steve stood and after battling a wave of dizziness he left the office and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve slept all day waking to Danny's call at four o'clock.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"  
Steve lied, "A little better. I'm sure the fresh air I get this weekend will help"  
"Are you sure you should still do this? Why don't you just stay home and rest up?"  
"I really need to get away for a few days Danny, I'm feeling burned out"  
"So tell me where you're going?"  
"What have you decided to join me?"  
"No, I just want to know where you're going"

"Sorry buddy, it's classified"  
"You are really an ass McGarrett, you know that?"  
"I'm feeling the love partner. You miss me already, don't you?"

"Yeah right! Today was the first day in six months that my blood pressure hasn't gone through the roof. So you're really not going to tell me where you're going? What's so special about it?"

"My dad used to take me to these caves Danny. There are running streams and an amazing waterfall. It's heaven on earth! And best of all, there's no cell phone service!"

"Well sorry, but my heaven on earth this weekend is going to be my apartment with a case of beer and some movies. I'm pretty burned out myself. Do you want me to bring you by something to eat or some Seven-Up or anything?"

"No thanks partner, I'm good. I've got soup and Ginger Ale here"  
"Well call me if you need anything or if your plans change okay?"  
"Will do, see you Monday morning Danno, thanks for holding down the fort"  
"You're welcome. Have a good time, bye"  
"Bye now"

Steve got up, used the bathroom and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. He pulled a can of Chunky Chicken Noodle Soup from the cupboard but after simply looking at the can caused his stomach to turn, he decided to just grab a bottle of water and go back to sleep.

He woke before dawn the next morning feeling a bit better. Shit he had slept for almost eighteen hours!  
He had already packed for the getaway but he grabbed several cans of soup and the Ginger Ale he had and after a shower, but NO shave, he was in his truck and heading to the caves.

He arrived at his destination as dawn was breaking and he made his way towards the water. With his Dad, they usually hiked about a mile further towards the caves but by the time he arrived he could tell he had begun to develop a fever so he just decided to set up camp at the water's edge. He sipped on Ginger Ale while setting up the tent and by the time he was done he felt horribly exhausted and he was sweating profusely. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday so he decided he better try. After collecting wood he started a fire and warmed up a can of soup. He forced himself to eat at the campfire and noticed his throat hurt and the aches in his neck had spread through his shoulders, arms and back. _'Well, if I'm going to be sick, at least I'm in this peaceful place'_

After eating half the soup and disposing of the rest, he grabbed a bottle of water, entered his tent and went back to sleep.

When he woke again he was shivering yet burning up. His body was drenched in sweat and as quickly as his aching body allowed, he stripped naked. Danny was right, he should have stayed home in his nice soft bed. The last time his body ached liked this was when he was captured and held hostage in a small pit. He vowed that he would never tell Danny he was right though, or he would never live it down! Damn he hurt. His stomach was cramping too and he felt light headed. He forced himself to take some water and then thankful he had at least had the sense to bring a pillow, he lay back down and again slept.

This scene repeated itself throughout the day and Steve was surprised when he woke to find the sun had set.  
He mumbled to himself, "Fuck, a whole day shot" He moved to sit up and a sharp pain shot across his abdomen, "OOOOHHHH My God" He lay back on the pillow, his head pounding. Damn he hated the flu. He reached over and grabbed his water, finishing off the bottle and then closing his eyes he was quickly back under.

He woke every hour or so throughout the night and at one point he staggered from the tent to vomit. If it had been daylight he would have seen that the majority of the vomit was blood. Steve McGarrett was in trouble but he was not yet aware of that fact. After urinating, he grabbed two bottles of water and then brought to his bare knees with stomach cramps, he crawled back into his sleeping bag, moaning loudly.

**5050505050505050505050**

It was a little after nine on Friday morning when the terrifying news came. Danny was in his office when Chin and Kono knocked and entered, followed by three men in dark suits.

Shaking Danny's hand they introduced themselves as John Lewis and Jeremy Miyashiro from the CDC (Center for Disease Control) and Doctor Carlos Gallegos from Hawaii Memorial Hospital.

The men all sat as the Doctor spoke first, "Mr. Williams, it is my understanding that you, along with Commander Steven McGarrett and your daughter Gracie, came into close contact with baby spider monkeys at the Hawaii Zoo this past weekend, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right? Why?"  
"One of the monkeys, a male named Zeus has died. An autopsy revealed that he was suffering from the Ebola Virus"  
"Oh my God, has anyone gotten sick?"  
"As of now, no. However there is an incubation period of 2 to 21 days. We have quarantined the two employees who had contact with Zeus and we are in the process of testing the other monkeys as we speak"  
"What are the symptoms in humans?"  
"If infected, the symptoms begin as muscle aches, severe headaches, nausea and vomiting, fever, chills. Basically flu-like symptoms"  
"Oh God, oh God….." Danny instantly became white as a ghost and he began to shake as he brought his hands to his face.

Chin moved towards him, "Danny? What is it?"  
"Steve...Steve wasn't feeling good before he left... I thought he was coming down with the flu..." Turning to the Doctor he added, "Steve was the one holding Zeus, and the monkey bit him"

The Doctor sighed deeply, "That is what Mr. Kane from the zoo stated to us as well. We must find Commander McGarrett and find him fast, he is in grave danger"

Kono looked at Danny and Chin and spoke, her voice shaking with fear, "Danny, where did he go?"  
Tears welled in the blonde man's eyes, "He didn't tell me, God Damn it, he WOULDN'T tell me"  
Chin then added, "Danny, stay calm and think ...think hard. Was there anything he said that could give us a clue?"

"Yes...yes...he told me it was heaven on earth...he said there were running streams and a waterfall! Yes, he said there was a waterfall! Chin, do you know where he could be? He said his Dad used to take him there"

"Unfortunately that describes several cave areas on the Island. Did he mention how far away it was?"  
"No...only that there was no fucking cell phone service...Oh Jesus Christ how are we going to find him?"  
Chin then spoke, "Danny keep calm brother, we'll find him. Kono and I should go to his house. He may have written something down"

Kono added, "We can look at his old photo albums, maybe there are pictures from when he went with his Dad"

Danny turned to Chin and Kono, "Yeah, good….go please…..find something"

Mr. Lewis then addressed the two detectives, "Once Steve developed symptoms were either of you in contact with him?"  
They stated no and after Danny tried Steve's cell which rolled straight to voice mail, Chin and Kono raced off to his house in search of clues.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve woke and tried to focus, his vision was blurry. He moved and instantly cried out in pain. His entire body hurt and his head, ohhh damn his head! He'd had the flu before, albeit it was several years ago and he never remembered it hurting like this. He forced himself to a sitting position and moaned as the pain in his abdomen shot up his body. This, along with pain in his lower back caused him to gasp as the air seemed to be sucked from his lungs. He reached for the water and as his vision cleared he noticed the bruising on his hands and arms. Deep red, purple bruising, he pulled the sleeping bag from his body and what he saw horrified him. His chest, abdomen and legs were also bruising. He coughed and pulling his hand away from his mouth, he saw it...blood...

He struggled to clear his foggy brain, '_Shit McGarrett...this ain't the flu. You gotta get out of here... no one knows where you are... move...you gotta move...gotta move or you'll die...move McGarrett'_

His survival instincts kicked in and fighting through the pain he grabbed his nearby clothes and slowly dressed himself. Every movement brought intense pain. He looked at his watch. It was nine thirty and he figured he was about half a mile from him truck. He tried his cell phone but as expected there was no service. Taking a deep breath he pushed his body up, wrapping his arms around the pole supporting the middle of the tent. His head was spinning as he fought the urge to pass out. After a couple of minutes, the dizziness subsided and he then noticed his finger. The index finger of his left hand where the monkey had bitten him was horribly discolored and swollen.

_'It's gotta be some kind of infection...but what about the bleeding and bruising? What the fuck was wrong with that monkey?'_ He placed his head against the pole and chuckled, _'A God damn tiny spider monkey!'_

He tore a piece of his tee shirt off and holding it in his teeth he took his switchblade from his cargo pants. He poured water onto his hand to sanitize it the best he could and then without hesitating he sliced his finger deeply, lancing it. '_OH SHIT' _He groaned at the pain and with his other hand he squeezed the wound. Blood and a large amount of green pus flowed freely from the finger as he continued to squeeze, draining it. Then using his free hand and his teeth, his tightly tied the tee shirt around the bleeding finger. He then made his way out of the tent and after putting a couple of water bottles into his pants pockets he started walking slowly back towards his truck.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Back in Danny's office the detective continued with his questioning of Doctor Gallegos. "What is the survival rate with this virus Doc?"

"Unfortunately the Zaire strain of the Ebola hemorrhagic fever is the most deadly to humans. The survival rate is only 10%"  
"Damn it...tell me everything Doc, what are the other symptoms?"

"Along with the initial flu like symptoms the patient will develop diarrhea and be extremely fatigued. Typically within five to seven days bleeding will begin, but I have heard of this occurring sooner. The virus attacks the lining of the arteries causing vascular collapse and internal bleeding. He will bruise and he will begin to bleed from his eyes, ears, nose, mouth and rectum. His skin will be extremely sensitive and his eyes and testes will swell"

Danny sighed deeply, running his hands across his face, "Sounds lovely...go on, please"  
"Hemorrhagic fever attacks the liver, kidneys, lymphatic system and testes. Death usually occurs within seven to sixteen days and is almost always brought on by shock and low blood pressure which leads to respiratory distress"

"So he got this crap through the bite then?"  
"Yes, it's trasmitted through bodily fluids"

"What can you do for him?"  
"Danny, there is no cure for this"  
Danny's voice raised in frustration and fear, "What the hell are you talking about? You're saying you can't do anything?"

"There is no explanation known as to why 10% survive. All we can do his pump him full of electrolytes so he doesn't dehydrate and administer blood transfusions. We can also inject him with Interferon"

"What's that?"

Interferon injections are a man-made version of a protein. These proteins stimulate immune cells to destroy body cells that have become infected with the virus. Basically they attach to uninfected cells and block the spread of the virus"  
"And that's done with injections?"  
"Yes, daily injections at first and then we would taper off as he recovers"

"Okay good...that's good because I'm telling you Doc, Steve is an ex-Navy SEAL and no one is going to fight harder for his life"  
The Doctor smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Now we need to talk about you. Were you or Gracie in contact with Steve after he became symptomatic?"

"Thankfully Gracie hasn't seen him since Sunday, the day after he was bit. Her Mom and I are divorced, so the last I saw her was Sunday night as well. So she should be fine right?"

"She should be, but I think you'll agree that we shouldn't take any chances"  
"Oh course I agree. What do we need to do?"  
"We need to quarantine her"  
"For how long? Twenty one days?"  
"Yes. The gentlemen here will agree. If this virus gets out into the general population there will be an epidemic and none of us can risk that"

"No of course we can't. Doctor she's seven years old, I don't want to scare her. Can she remain quarantined at home if her Mother monitors her closely?"  
"Knowing that she's had no direct interaction with Zeus and that she hasn't seen Steve since he became ill I would say yes, we can do that"

"Good, Thank you Doctor"  
"Now what about you?"  
"Monday and Tuesday, he seemed fine. He didn't complain at all until Wednesday morning and then he said his neck was stiff and he had a headache. I felt his forehead for a fever but that's it. I saw him ten, fifteen minutes tops. You said it's transmitted through bodily fluids right?"

"Yes, was he sweating?"  
"No...I don't think so"  
"We really should quarantine you as well just to be safe"  
"That's fine Doc but I'm not showing any symptoms and as long as I'm not I need to work on trying to find him. I'm NOT going to sit in a locked room while he's out there dying, do you hear me?"

"I understand, but you know the symptoms and you know the risks involved. If you feel achy at all or your throat hurts, I need you tell me immediately"

John Lewis from the CDC chimed in, "I don't like this. We all, including you Mr. Williams, have an obligation to keep the general population safe. We can't have you running around infecting people just so you can save your partner"

The words cut through Danny like a knife, _'just so you can save your partner'_. If he had his way he would tear the God damn man's head off, "You bureaucratic son-of-a-bitch! How dare you question me! I have spent the last fifteen years of my live as a cop and detective. I put my life of the line every day fulfilling my obligation to keep the people safe!"

"Mr. Williams..."  
Danny cut him off, "You had better get the fuck out of here right now before I come over this desk" His voice shook with anger and absolute pure rage.

The Doctor put his hand out to stop Mr. Lewis as he made a step towards Danny, "You two better leave John. I'll watch him. Mr. Williams will work with me. We need to find his partner and find him fast. Mr. McGarrett is the only person we know of in danger at this time. Please go...I'll call you"

Lewis and Miyashiro turned and left the office without another word being spoken. Danny then called Governor Jameson.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve continued moving. His body was exhausted but he could not let it betray him. Steve McGarrett was not going to die from the bite of a fucking spider monkey! He poured water over his head. He was burning up, his eyes stung and felt swollen. He felt blood drip from his nose and he ran his forearm across it. His mind drifted to Gracie and Dannny, oh shit he hoped they weren't sick. He would never be able to forgive himself if they became ill with whatever God forsaken crap that monkey gave him. He wanted to stop...he wanted to sleep...just for a little while and then he would feel better...

Every fifty to sixty feet he would stumble and fall to his knees. And like a good soldier he would get back up and carry on. In his fevered mind he heard him and he answered, "Yes Sir...keep moving Sir...yes Sir Commander White, I will not stop...keep moving…yes Sir"

Steve McGarrett would not quit, Steve McGarrett would not die...


	5. Chapter 5

After filling in Governor Jameson and getting the approval for as much HPD back up as was needed, Danny called Rachel.

She was terrified, but she calmed down once learning that Steve had not become symptomatic until Wednesday. She told him that Gracie was absolutely fine and after writing down the symptoms to watch for she agreed to go pick Gracie up from school and take her straight home. Wanting to avoid any panic or rumors he instructed her to not say anything about the Steve's illness at this time. She should tell the school that Gracie would be missing classes for a couple of weeks due to a family emergency.

The Doctor sat watching Danny closely. The detective hung up from Rachel and then called Chin.  
"Hey, you find anything?"  
"There was nothing on his desk and we're looking through photo albums now. Danny, do you think Mary might know which caves their Dad took Steve to?"

"Good idea, you keep looking and I'll give her a call"  
Before dialing Mary he tried Steve's cell phone again...still nothing...He dialed Mary, getting her voice mail.  
"Hi Mary, this is your brother's partner Danny Williams. I don't want to alarm you but Steve is sick and I need some information from you, so can you please call me as soon as possible" After leaving his number and hanging up he turned back to the Doctor, "Are you coming with me?"

The men left 5-0 headquarters heading to the McGarrett home to join Chin and Danny.

**50505050505050505050505050**

_"Don't stop McGarrett...keep moving!"_Joe's voice boomed in Steve's head as he continued to stagger towards the truck. He had vomited twice more and his body was shaking with pain, "I won't...ww'wwon't ssttop...sstopp Joe...no Sssir...wwon'tt sstop" The walk that should have taken him fifteen minutes had taken almost an hour by the time his truck came into view. He had parked in a small open area about two miles off the main road. As he reached his truck he fell back against the door and as he was dropping to the ground he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.  
He cried out in pain, "OHHH...ffuck..." as he hit speed dial number one, ringing his partner.

Danny and the Doctor had been at Steve's for several minutes and all four were scouring through old albums of young Steve and Mary with their parents when the phone rang.

Thinking it was MaryAnn he was shocked as he looked at the lit screen **'McGarrett'**

His voice was frantic as he answered, "STEVE, Steve...where are you?"  
He was greeted with a weak reply, "D...D...ssiick Daanno"  
"Yeah, I know partner...Steve...listen carefully babe, where are you?"

"Daannny...ooooooohhhhhhh sshit" Danny had placed the call on speaker and Kono was trying to trace the call. They all looked at each other in horror as they listened to the tortured cries of their friend.

Kono looked to Danny, "Keep him talking Danny. Don't let him hang up!"

Danny again began to plead, "Buddy, are you with me? STEVE! STEVE TALK TO ME BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"Dann...nny ...'m sssick...mmonkey"  
"I know babe...tell me where you are...WHERE ARE YOU STEVE?"

'I'm...D...'m at po….ppollulu...ooohhhh Goddd Daannny"  
Chin hollered out, "Okay, Polulu Caves, I know where he is..."  
"Steve, we're on the way buddy...you hang on, you hear me? You hang on!"  
"Ohhhhhh damn D...hhelp...ssick Daanno"  
"We've got a Doc with us buddy, help is on the way. You just hold on Steve"

Steve heard his partner say it..._'help is on the way'_...his hand dropped to his side, the phone to the ground as the SEAL surrendered to the pain and exhaustion and slipped into unconsciousness.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve was no longer responding to Danny's continued appeals for him to talk, but at least the phone hadn't been disconnected and as they were reaching their vehicles Kono was able to confirm from the pinging that Chin knew exactly where they needed to go. The Doctor grabbed his medical supplies from Danny's vehicle and they all piled into Chin's truck.

As Chin drove at breakneck speed down the freeway he called back to the Doctor that there was a clearing where a chopper could land. After getting Steve's blood type from Danny, Doctor Gallegos called Hawaii Memorial requesting that a Medi-Vac chopper meet them at the sight in hazmat gear.

The Doctor then handed them each a medical gown, gloves and mask, "You have to wear these for your own protection"

Kono was sitting next to Chin in the front of the truck and her hands shook as the reality of the situation hit her. Danny noticed and he reached forward to grasp her hand, "He's going to be fine Kono...we're talking about Superman you know. He's been through a lot worse things than a monkey bite"

Tears welled in both their eyes as they all silently prayed for Steve.

The drive was the longest twenty minutes of their lives and as Steve's truck came into view, they could also see him slouched against it, his head drooping against his chest.

As they came to a stop and the detectives barreled out of the truck the Doctor attempted, with no success to stop them, "Please...please stay back. Let me check him over first!"

Nothing was going to stop Five-0 from reaching their leader. Chin and Danny knelt next to him and Chin took hold of Steve's bruised right hand as Danny gently lifted his chin.  
Kono gasped at the sight of his face. His eyes were swollen and fresh blood was running down his cheeks from the corners of his closed eyes. His nose was also bleeding and his right cheek was bruising. His skin color was a sickly greenish, pale grey.

Chin released Steve's hand as the Doctor moved in.  
Danny took Steve's wrapped left hand into his gloved one. The tee-shirt had long ago been thoroughly soaked with blood and pus. Steve moaned softly, mumbling, "No...nnno...hhurts...nno"  
Danny placed his other hand on Steve's sweat drenched brow as he leaned close to his ear, "Ssshhhhh it's okay Steve...Danno's here now, I've got you...relax"

********* Kind of a short chapter, sorry … I won't be able to post for the next couple of days but then I should be able to complete it fairly quickly. As always thanks for reading and alerting and if you have a minute please review and let me know what you think – Thank You **********


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor opened Steve's eyes. They were responsive but the whites of the eyes were now reddened, caused by burst blood vessels. They were also very swollen.

"Danny, Chin...can you help me lay him down please"  
As gently as possible the men maneuvered Steve onto his back.  
The fear was evident in Danny's voice, "Doc...how is he?"  
Doctor Gallegos held up his hand halting the questions as he ripped open Steve shirt. The walk from the tent had resulted in more bleeding and Kono turned from him, shaking uncontrollably at the sight of his chest and torso which were covered with spotted bruising.

Seeing her distress Chin moved to her gripping her shoulders and pulling her to his chest.  
He spoke quietly, "He'll be alright honey. We have to stay strong now"  
She pulled away from her cousin, "I know...I know. I'm sorry Chin..."  
"There's nothing to be sorry for kid. Let's just help him now okay? Are you alright?"  
"Yes...yes I'm fine"

The Doctor began to talk as they listened intently, "The fact that the internal bleeding is already this advanced is alarming. His blood pressure is very low and his pulse is thready."

Danny jumped in, "What's that mean, thready?"

"His pulse is very fast or thready, that along with the low blood pressure indicates dehydration. I need to start getting fluids into him right away"

The detectives watched as in minutes the Doctor had an IV inserted into Steve's left arm. Danny continued to hold tightly to the unconscious man's right hand and with his free hand he held up the bag of electrolytes and saline as the fluid began to flow through his partners' veins.

Kono knelt at Steve's head running her gloved hand through his hair. He was no longer even moaning as they all willed him to hang on.

The Doctor asked Chin to help him with Steve's finger, giving him a bottle of water. As the Doctor cut away the blood soaked tee-shirt the gash split open and blood and pus flowed freely. Chin did as instructed, flushing the cut with water as the Doctor placed temporary butterfly bandages across it to staunch the bleeding.

As he was finishing up the Medivac chopper came into view and the Doctor hollered to Chin, "Please make sure the EMT's put on protective gear! While they're getting ready please bring me a bag of blood. I have to start the IV ASAP!"

Chin nodded, "Got it!"

Once the Doctor had the transfusion started Danny held the bag of blood as well. The EMT's and the Doctor gracefully transferred Steve onto a backboard and they all moved towards the chopper. Chin hollered out to Danny, "Take care of him! Kono and I will meet you at the hospital"  
Danny hollered back over the loud whirring of the propellers, "Alright...see you there!"

Not having Steve's keys, Chin made sure the truck was locked and as the chopper was lifting off the ground he and Kono were back on the road heading towards the hospital.

**505050505050505050505050**

In the chopper, Danny sat at Steve's side watching in stunned silence as the Doctor's and EMT's worked at a frantic pace on his injured partner. Six months...he'd been McGarrett's partner for six months and yet it felt like he'd known the man forever. Looking at the horrible coloring of his skin terrified him. The skin that wasn't covered in red/purple bruising was deathly pale. The bad-ass Navy SEAL whom he had grown so close to had an amazingly soft side to him as well, a gentleness that Gracie had pulled from him the second his blue eyes met her gorgeous brown ones for the first time. And now he lay dying on a hard steel table. Because of this man's love for his little girl he could very well die. A fucking monkey…... He remembered Gracie's joy, all of their joy. That morning at the zoo was a highlight of Gracie's young life and thus it was a highlight of his as well. But Steve never would have even been in contact with that damn animal if he hadn't of been doing something special for his baby girl. Guilt overwhelmed Danny and tears welled in his eyes.

Danny was jolted back to reality as he felt his hand being squeezed lightly. Squeezing back he leaned close to Steve's ear, "Hey buddy it's Danno. I'm right here babe. The Doc's taking real good care of you so just hold on and squeeze my hand partner"

Steve talked so softly, his voice filled with pain and exhaustion "D...D...Grraccie...Dannnyy"  
"Hey buddy, Gracie's fine. I promise you...she's fine, she's not sick"  
"Yeeah...sshe's ggood?" A pained smile crossed his face.  
"Yeah Steve, she's good. Now you just hang on 'cause she needs you partner"  
"Tell hh...hher that...I llovve her D...okkay?"  
"None of this talk babe...you're gonna tell her yourself Steven. She loves you too...I love you partner"  
"I lllove yyou too...hhurrts sso bbad Danno...wwhat is it?"  
"That little monkey that bit you was sick, but you're gonna be fine buddy"  
Steve's grip tightened in Danny's and his back arched in pain..."OOOHHHH GGOD..." Steve coughed and blood slid from the corner of his mouth. With his gloved finger, Danny wiped the blood away.  
"Squeeze Steve, the pain will pass...you hold on partner!"

Several seconds passed before his body settled back onto the table and his grip loosened in Danny's hand.  
"That a boy...relax...you're doing great Steve"  
"My...bbbelly hhurts Daanny"  
"I know partner. Zeus gave you a virus"  
"That llittle sshit. I lliked hhim too" Danny couldn't help but grin at his friend.

The pilot hollered back, "We're here! Prepare for landing!"  
Danny ran a hand through Steve's wet hair, "Hear that buddy, we're here. The Doc's gonna fix you up good as new"  
"Okkayy D...'k" Steve's eyes closed as the chopper landed on the roof of the hospital.

**505050505050505050505050**

He stood outside the swinging doors to the emergency room as two nurses in protective gear stopped him from entering.  
"He's my partner, please...I need to be in there"  
"Mr. Williams, it's safer for you to stay out, you can wait..."  
Danny cut her off, "I don't care…please, he needs me. I have to be in there"  
Seeing the distress in the man's eyes, one of the nurse's spoke "Stay here, I'll check with the Doctor"  
"Thank You"

He had removed his mask and gloves and was running his hand across his face when the Doctor came out.  
"Doc how is he?"  
"Danny, I know you're scared for your friend but I can't have you in there right now. I have to get back to him. I'll come to the waiting room and talk to you as soon as I finish examining him"

"Is he going to make it?"  
"I don't know Danny...I just don't know. Now give me your gown and gear here and go to the bathroom and wash up, lather up really good and make sure your friends do the same. I'll come talk to you shortly"

"Please take good care of him Doc"  
"I'll do everything I can, I promise"  
Danny lingered in the hallway for several minutes, watching his partner through the small window of the door. They had stripped his clothes off and Danny's stomach turned as he looked at the amount of bruising that covered him literally from head to toe. Even the soles of his feet bruised. The Doctors were working frantically on him, hooking him up to machines...tubing and wires covering his chest and arms. He watched as Doctor Gallegos attached a nasal cannula and a nurse with a gloved hand wiped Steve's sweat drenched head and face. He stayed until tears streamed down his cheeks and he simply could take no more. Danny turned and walked dejectedly towards the waiting room, mumbling under his breath, _'a God damn monkey….'_


	7. Chapter 7

After following the Doctors instructions and washing thoroughly he entered the empty waiting room and grabbing a Coke from the vending machine he took a seat at a table overlooking the hospital courtyard.  
His mind was a blur. It was not even noon and his head was throbbing from the stress of the last three hours.  
He called Rachel and talked to Gracie for a few minutes, relieved that she sounded perfectly healthy. He had to hastily tell her good bye as his phone lit up showing that MaryAnn was returning his call.

"MaryAnn, Hi it's Danny. Thanks for getting back to me"  
"Of course. Danny what's happening? What's wrong with Steve?"  
"He contracted a virus and he's very sick"  
"Very sick...how sick exactly?"  
"He's in the ER now so I'll have to call you back"  
"So you found him then?"  
"Yes, we found him"  
"Danny, I don't get it? If he wasn't feeling good, why did he go to the caves?"  
"It's a long story and I can't tell you a lot yet, but I promise I'll call you as soon as I know anything"  
"Do I need to fly out?"

Danny didn't know how he should answer that question...he looked up as Chin and Kono arrived and were moving towards him, "I don't think that's necessary MaryAnn. We can take care of him"

"Thank You Danny. Please tell him I love him"  
"I will...I'll talk to you soon, bye"  
He sighed deeply as he closed the phone and turned to his friends.

Chin inquired, "MaryAnn?"  
"Yeah"  
"What did you tell her?"  
"As little as possible...hey before you guys sit down the Doc says you need to scrub down good, lots of lather. The bathrooms are down the hall"  
"Okay, we'll be right back"  
He watched the cousins as they turned and walked from the room. He had to make certain that they stayed protected from this crap. He moved to the vending machine, getting a Coke for Chin and a Diet Coke for Kono.

They returned a few minutes later, thanking him for the drinks as they sat. Kono spoke first, "So what do we know?"  
"Not a damn thing sweetheart. He's drifting in and out of consciousness. He's burning up and he's bleeding internally. I don't know...I don't know how he can survive this...you saw him, he looks like shit"

"Don't count him out Danny. He's a Navy SEAL brother, they don't come any tougher than him"  
"Sometimes Chin it doesn't matter how tough you are. The human body is pretty damn fragile"  
Kono took his hand, "Danny, we have to stay positive. We have to be strong for him"  
"I know. This one has me scared though...only a 10% survival rate"  
"And that's all he needs Danny! You give Steve 1% and I'd bet on him"  
Danny smiled at her and stood, "Come here, I need a hug"  
She stood and they embraced, "Anytime bro"

Once they sat back down, Danny told them more about the symptoms and what Steve was facing.  
They all looked up as Doctor Gallegos entered the room at about 1:30, and motioning for them to remain seated he joined them at the table.

**505050505050505050505050**

"Doc, I've filled them in on everything you told me...how is he?"  
"I'm not going to lie to you, he's very critical. As I've explained there is no cure for the ebola virus. All we can do for him is make him as comfortable as possible and hope that he's strong enough to fight this off. You saw the bruising, and after undressing him it's covering his entire body"

Danny interrupted, "Even the soles of his feet are bruised"  
"Yes, he had to be in excruciating pain walking through the wooded area back to his truck, so it's obvious that the man has a strong will to survive... so that's a very good sign"

Kono asked, "So the bleeding, what's causing it?"  
"Hemorrhagic Fever interferes with the blood's natural ability to clot. The walls of tiny blood vessels are damaged, basically making them 'leak'. We'll be monitoring him very carefully. If the bleeding increases he may require surgery and in his weakened state his chances of survival would not be good. I've given him the first injection of Interferon which hopefully will help with clotting. He's severely dehydrated so it's important to get fluids into him. We have him on numerous IV's replenishing his electrolytes and pumping him full of high dose antibiotics. We also have him hooked to IV's with drugs to help stabilize his blood pressure which is very low. His fever is 103.8 and he's experiencing chills. I would have liked to intubate him to assist in his breathing but he is still vomiting and we would risk asphyxiation with the tubing in place. I have a nasal canula in place and I've placed him in an oxygen tent for the time being as well"

"Has he been awake at all?"  
"A little bit. We need to watch him closely for symptoms of shock which is the cause of most deaths with Hemorrhagic Fevers. If he goes into shock, there can be vascular collapse and his organs would begin to shut down"

Kono then asked, "Is he in pain?"  
"Yes, but hopefully the medications and fluids we are getting into his body will bring him some relief. I have inserted a catheter and we'll be watching both his urine and waste carefully for any signs of blood. This is going to be a very long process and he needs to be quarantined throughout it"

"Doc, I need to be with him"  
"Danny, I strongly suggest against that. You know how contagious and deadly this virus is"  
"He would not be lying in there fighting for his life if not for me. He set up the day with the monkeys as a birthday present for Gracie and now that act of kindness could kill him….I can't let him be alone, I WON'T let him be alone….."

Chin grabbed Danny's forearm, "Danny think about this, think about Gracie. Steve would not want you to risk your life. You know that Danny!"  
The blonde detective's voice was soft, "He could die…..I'm not going to let him be alone"  
Tears were welling in both men's eyes as Chin responded, "I'll go be with him"

"NO, NO you won't! Neither one of you are going in there. Chin….this is my fault…you two have already been put in too much danger"  
"I don't have a child who needs me! Danny this isn't your fault! You're acting emotionally, you're not thinking clearly brother"

"I'm acting emotionally? Damn right I am! If he dies I'll never forgive myself….Oh God what will I tell Gracie?"  
"You'll tell her that he's sick…..that's all you'll tell her. But if you go in there you may never see her again! Are you going to let that happen to her?"

Danny pushed up away from the table bringing his hands to his head. They were all quiet for a couple of minutes before Danny turned to face the others, "I don't have a choice…..I have to go be with him"  
Kono stood, "Dan…."  
He interrupted her, "Kono, Chin….no arguing…..he's my partner and I'm second in command. I need you two handle things at the office. Can you do that please?"

Chin stood and moved to Danny embracing him, "Take care of him bro"  
"I will. I'll keep in touch"  
Kono then hugged him, "Tell him we love him Danny. Don't let him quit"  
"I'll tell him sweetheart"

Danny then turned to Doctor Gallegos, "Let's go"


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor Gallegos took Danny into the Physicians locker room and after the detective showered, he had him change into medical scrubs right down to the footwear.  
Once his hat, mask and gloves were on they made their way to Steve. He had been moved to the infectious disease wing of the hospital and Danny walked next to the Doctor down a long corridor. The walls and ceilings were a very sterile white and following the Doctors' lead they entered a room at the end of the hall. There were two Nurses and a Doctor sitting at desk area monitoring numerous machines showing Steve's vitals. They all wore protective gear and looking past them through large double paned windows he saw Steve. Two Nurses were leaning over the bed tending to the patient. He was very still and the Nurses were on either side of the bed reaching through openings in the oxygen tent wiping his head, face and body with wet cloths.

Doctor Gallegos introduced Danny to Doctor Luca Ross and the Nurses, Janelle and Amy.

As Danny turned his eyes back towards his partner, the Doctors spoke "How's our patient Luca?"  
"Not much change…He hasn't regained consciousness but his fever is down a bit to 103.2. He has developed diarrhea so we have him in diapers"

Doctor Gallegos looked at Danny, "Diarrhea is normal. The fever is dropping, that's good. Are you ready to see him?"  
"Yes, thank you"

"Jackie, Heather…..this is Steve's partner Danny Williams. He's going to be staying here to help with Steve's care"  
Danny nodded to the ladies, "Thank you both for what you're doing for Steve. I can take over for one of you here"

Heather stepped aside and handed him the damp cloth, "Here you go Danny, just wipe his head, face and neck. We're trying to keep him cool"  
Danny reached through the tent and placed the cloth onto Steve's forehead. He noted that blood was still dripping from his closed eyes and nose and Danny dutifully wiped in away. Pillows were propped behind Steve tilting him slightly to the right in case he vomited. He was sweating profusely, and his lips were quivering. Blankets covered him from the hips down and for the first time Danny got a close up view of the severe bruising that covered his partner's body. He watched as Steve's chest moved rapidly, his heart obviously strained.

He wrapped his other hand around his partner's. He talked to him, not knowing if he was even being heard, "I'm here Steve. It's Danny….I'm right here with you buddy. You keep fighting partner, you're going to be alright"

The rest of the afternoon went this way. Danny talked endlessly, offering non-stop encouragement to the SEAL. At one point Steve's body tensed in pain and he moaned weakly. Danny squeezed his hand and he felt Steve return the squeeze. "I've got you Steve, squeeze my hand babe, I've got you"  
"Dddanno….ooooohhh hhurrts DDanno"  
"I know partner, don't talk…try to slow down your breathing babe, nice and slow Steve, relax….."  
"DDANNY….I GOTTA…GGO….DDANNY"  
Steve was trying to push up off the bed. Danny had no trouble holding his weakened partner onto the bed, "STEVEN, STOP NOW, YOU HAVE TO RELAX BUDDY"

"Danny….bbbelly …I ggotta shit"  
"Hey don't worry about it, just go babe"  
"Wwhat?"

"Steve, you're sick buddy. The Doc's got a…a pad on you"  
"What aare you ttalkin' aabout? A ppad?"  
"Okay Steven, a diaper…..alright….just go now okay"  
"You….yyou llet them…..pput a diaper oon me partner?"  
"Sorry babe I didn't have much choice in this. You can give me 'crap' later"  
A weak smile crossed Steve's face, "Real funny…ppartnerr…..OOOOOHHHHHH GGOD!"  
Danny squeezed his hand tightly, "I got you buddy…relax" With his other gloved hand, he stroked Steve's side.

A few minutes later Steve's body began to relax and Danny again brought the wet cloth to his face, "Relax your breathing partner, nice and slow now"  
"Danny…..I ddon't feel sso good"  
"Do you have to throw up?"  
"Nnno…nno…..ddizzy"  
"Close your eyes and rest buddy, I'm right here"  
"Ssso tireedd Dd…dddanno…sso tired"  
"Sleep Steve, you need to rest….sleep now….sssshhhhhh"

Danny continued to talk softly to Steve as the Nurses worked swiftly changing his diaper and cleaning him up.  
"You're so strong Steve, you keep fighting partner. Hey, I talked to MaryAnn and she sends her love. How about once you're feeling better we go to California and visit her huh?"

Steve was quiet for a couple of minutes before he softly said, "I mmiss her Daanny"  
"Then we'll visit her okay?"  
"Yeah….'s….ggood...DDannny….ddon't lleave 'k?"  
"I'm not going anywhere buddy, you sleep now….just sleep"

Danny continued to talk and soothe his partner throughout the day. In early evening the Doctor had dinner brought up for Danny and the staff.

He entered the room and checked Steve's vitals while Danny watched him intently, "How's his temperature?"  
"It's up a bit"  
"What's it at?"  
"103.7"  
"Shouldn't it be going down? You're pumping him with all these drugs….."  
"Danny, we're doing everything we can for him. He very well could get worse before he gets better. Come with me for a minute"  
"I don't want to leave him"

"I need you to come with me. We need to talk and you need to eat something. I had dinner brought up for us. Heather and Jackie have him" He turned to the Nurses, "We'll be in Room 412 if you need us"  
After one final squeeze of his partner's hand Danny followed Doctor Gallegos from the room. Room 412 was three doors down the hall and after they entered they removed their protective gear, placing the clothing into a sealed bin.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The men washed up and then grabbing a plate of food and carton of milk they sat at the table.

They talked as they ate.  
"So Doc, his fever...shouldn't it be dropping?"  
"Danny this is not a virus that he's going to beat in a couple of days. IF he beats it, it will be after weeks of suffering these symptoms. That is the main reason most people do not survive, they simply wear out and can no longer fight. He needs rest, the more he sleeps and the calmer we can keep him the better his chances are"

"Okay...thank you Doctor for all you're doing. I'm telling you that he's going to beat this, you'll see"  
"I hope so Danny. Do you plan on going home for the night?"  
"No...I'm not leaving until he's out of danger"  
"That could be weeks Danny"  
"I know. He's my partner Doc. He's got no other family but us Doc, except for his sister in California. He needs me and I'm not leaving"

"Your dedication is admirable Danny. He must be a very special person"  
"There's nobody like him..." Danny smiled, "Nobody..."  
"I'll have them set up a bed in here. I will insist that you sleep. The Nurses can get you quickly if he needs you"  
"Alright. Thank you"

After eating they put on new scrubs and the Doctor headed back to Steve. Danny called Chin and Rachel with updates for the night and then he too made his way back to Steve's side.

He found him still unconscious and the Nurses were just finishing up changing him again.  
Danny and the Doctor took over his care so the Nurses could go eat. Steve's fever raged body was shivering and the Doctor again checked his vitals.  
"His temp is still rising Danny, it's up to 104.2. I'm going to call for ice packs to be sent up. If it continues to rise we risk him having convulsions and we need to avoid that if at all possible. Can you handle him for a few minutes? I'll be right in the other room"

"Okay Doc, I've got him"

"Just holler if you need me" The Doctor then left Danny alone with his partner.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny reached through the oxygen tent and wiped his sweat-drenched partners' face and head while rubbing his forearm with his other gloved hand. "I'm here Steve, you hang on for me Superman...you're doing great..."

Tears slipped down Danny cheeks as he watched his partner and best friend struggle to breathe. Danny talked softly about Chin and Kono. He talked about their 'Ohana', "The first few days after we met I told you how much I hated this God forsaken island and how alone I felt. Steve, you've changed all that for me. Don't get me wrong, I still prefer Jersey over Oahu but I sure don't feel alone anymore. You're more than my partner, you're the best friend I've ever had and I love you"

"Dan...nno..." His voice was so soft Danny barely heard him.  
"Yeah Steve, I hear you buddy. I'm right here"  
"I'm sso hot...D…"  
"I know...the Doc is getting some ice packs for you okay, so you hold on"  
"DDanno...tthank yyou"  
"Thank you for what babe?"  
"For sstaying hhere..." Steve was hit with a coughing spasm and blood flew from his mouth landing on Danny's covered arms.

Danny wiped Steve's mouth and chin, "I'm not going anywhere Steven, I promise. You rest now okay?"  
"Uhh hhuh...DDanny...I...I...llove you ttoo"

"Sleep buddy…..ssshhhhhhh…..sleep"

The Doctor came back about fifteen minutes later with the ice packs.  
"He woke for a few minutes"  
"Was he coherent?"  
"Yeah, He complained about being hot"  
"I'm sure he did. Let's see if we can help him with that" The Doctor looked at the young, anxious detective, "Danny, let's try to wake him"

Danny rubbed Steve's cheek, "Partner can you open your eyes for me….Steve…open your eyes"  
The SEAL's eyes slowly opened as Danny continued, "Hey, sorry to wake you buddy"  
The Doctor then spoke, "Steve, I'm Doctor Gallegos. I'm going to check out your eyes. Just follow the light for me"  
Danny watched as the flashlight hit Steve's eyes. The blood red of the eyes looked even worse under the glow of the flashlight but he did follow the light to the left, the right, up and down as the Doctor instructed.

"That's good Steve. I need you to rate your headache for me. One to Ten, with ten being the worst"  
"Ummmm…an eight…mmy bbelly hhurts bad"  
"Let me feel around and you tell me where you hurt"  
"Okkay….."  
Doctor Gallegos motioned to Danny to hold his partner as he pulled back the blankets that covered him. Based on the ever expanding bruising on Steve's midsection, it was obvious that any touch was going to be painful. Danny held an arm across his friend's chest and with his other hand he grasped Steve's hand.

"Squeeze my hand buddy" As soon as the Doctor's fingers touched Steve's side he grimaced in pain, "I got you partner, squeeze tight"

As the Doctor's fingers moved across his stomach, Steve's jaw tensed and tears rolled down his cheeks. When he touched Steve's lower, middle abdomen the SEAL cried out in pain and arched his back.

Danny continued to talk to his partner through the tent as he held him tightly by the shoulder. For as weak as Steve was his grip on Danny's hand was fierce.  
"OOOHHHH SSTOOP...HHHURTS...SSTOPP PPLEASE"  
The Doctor pulled back quickly and re-covered him with the blankets.

Danny spoke to him, "SQUEEZE MY HAND STEVEN, IT'S OKAY BABE...YOU'RE OKAY...RELAX NOW...that's it Steve...ssshhhhhh" Steve was holding onto the railing of the bed with his left hand and his knuckles were white as he gripped it with all his might, battling the pain. The Doctor reached in with a cold cloth and wiped the sweat and tears as his face contorted in pain.

"Dddanny...pplease...ooooh sstop"  
"Relax partner...sssshhhhh... I'm right here...relax"  
After several minutes the ill man surrendered to the darkness and passed out.

The men then moved to the table at the side of the room, "Doc, what do you think?"  
"It's hard to say Danny. His skin is extremely sensitive because of the bleeding and bruising and the area that caused the severe reaction tells me he may have some bleeding in the intestines. While this is serious, I don't believe it's life threatening at this point. I'll continue to monitor the area. If the bruising darkens, the area hardens or he begins to expel blood in his urine we may have no choice but to operate. Right now our main concern has to be to lower the fever"

"Okay, thank you Doc"  
Danny was shaking as they moved back to the bedside. Doing as instructed he again held firmly to Steve's shoulder as Doctor Gallegos began to place the the ice packs against his body.  
Steve moaned as the packs were placed against his hot flesh. Danny ran his other hand through his partner's matted and soaked hair. Steve's lips were quivering and Danny kept talking to him soothingly, "I've got you partner...just sleep Steve...you're doing great, ssshhhhhhhh"

Ice packs were placed against his neck, under his armpits, down his side and to his groin area. The doctor then covered him and re-checked his vitals, "His temp is 104.4, let's hope this helps him"

**50505050505050505050505050**

As the night progressed Steve remained unconscious as his fever rose to dangerous levels. The fluids, antibiotics and blood kept pumping through the IV's and Danny and the Nurses continued to wipe his face and body. His breathing was fast and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. It was clear that his mind was being tortured with fevered dreams and he was mumbling incoherently.

An occasional word would weakly cross his lips, 'Danny...help...hurt...Gracie...hot...sick...stop...can't breathe...Mom...' each word pierced Danny's heart as he talked to him endlessly, struggling to control his own emotions...struggling to stay calm.

As his fever peaked at 104.7 around three in the morning the SEAL began to flail his arms and legs and the Nurses worked to hold him steady. His head lolled from side to side and he became very agitated. He began stating over and over again his name, rank and serial number...nothing else. He fists clenched and his facial muscles tensed.

Danny looked at the confused faces of the Nurses and Doctor as he explained briefly, "Steve was a Navy SEAL...he's been through a lot"  
They nodded understanding as Danny spoke more firmly trying to break through Steve's dream, "STEVE, I need you to listen to me now! You're safe Steve, YOU'RE SAFE! Danno's here with you babe, now you have to calm down partner, do you hear me...STEVEN, CALM DOWN NOW!"

Steve continued to struggle and Danny continued to attempt to console him. He knew that his partner's mind had taken him back to a mission and it was obviously a mission that hadn't gone well. Having been the man's partner for a mere six months there were still a lot of things that the men had yet to share about themselves. Oh he knew the basic information on McGarretts life, his Mother was killed in a car crash and he was sent to the mainland by his Father when he was only sixteen. Although the SEAL had not ever admitted to him, he knew that Steve felt great abandonment because of these actions. He had gone on to excell at the Naval Academy and quickly worked his way through the ranks to lead one of the Country's elite Naval SEAL teams. A couple of times when he had a few beers in him he had alluded to missions his team had undertaken. He never went into detail or gave anything other than first names, stating the missions were 'classified'... he swore if he ever heard that from the SEAL again he would simply scream! Steven McGarrett was an American Hero. The amount of medals and awards he had received for his bravery were astonishing, but Steven McGarrett was flesh and blood. He wasn't Superman and he faced the battle of his life now. Danny silently prayed for God to give his partner the strength to keep fighting, to beat this thing.

After about twenty minutes Steve's body suddenly grew limp as exhaustion won out. His lips still moved but he spoke so softly he couldn't be heard. Danny kept running his gloved hand through his friends hair, "That's it boy...relax now. Danno's got you buddy...just sleep"

A short time later the Doctor pulled Danny to the side as Jackie and Heather took over Steve's care.  
"He's resting now Danny, it's the best thing for him. You're doing a wonderful job keeping him calm. Do you want to go sleep for a while?"

"No, not yet...I can't leave him like this"  
"Okay I understand, why don't you at least just take a breather. Grab some coffee, take a walk outside. He's worn out, he should sleep for a while now"  
"Yeah, you're right...I could use a breath of fresh air, thanks. I'll just be gone a few minutes"

"Just keep your gear on until you leave this wing. You can re-dress back in the locker room. Do you remember where that is"  
"Yeah, I do Doc...thank you"

********** Hope you're still enjoying the story - Please let me know ! **********


	10. Chapter 10

Danny walked down the long hallway hearing only the shuffling of his feet. After discarding the protective gear he stopped in the nearest bathroom and after washing up well he found the nearest exit and walked out into the empty courtyard. It was a brisk fall morning and as the crisp air hit his lungs he sobbed. He walked to a nearby tree and leaning against it he slumped to the ground as the events of the last eighteen hours crashed in on him. He sobbed for Steve. He sobbed for 5-0 and for Gracie, for MaryAnn and he sobbed for himself. Steve had to make it...he just had to make it...

After about fifteen minutes, Danny leaned his head back against the tree. His face chilled as the air hit his dampened cheeks. He sniffled and brought his hands to his face to wipe his eyes. He pinched his nose and talked to himself quietly, "Get a grip on yourself Williams, damn it get a grip"

It was about four thirty and he decided he had better call Chin.  
Chin Ho answered on the second ring, "Danny? What is it?"  
"Hey brother, sorry to call so early"  
The shakiness of Danny's voice terrified Chin, "Danny...is he okay?"  
"He's hanging on Chin...it's bad though. His fever is so high...he's delirious"  
"How high is it?"  
"An hour ago it spiked to 104.7"  
"Jesus Christ"

"We're icing him down. Shit Chin, he's bleeding from his nose and his mouth. He's coughing up blood. He's got diarrhea, the chills, he's drenched in sweat...his skin is so bruised that it hurts him to even be touched... God he's in so much pain"

"Danny, do you need me there?"  
"No, Chin absolutely not! I'm sorry, I just needed to talk...I'm sorry"

"Danny, please stop. Brother you have NOTHING to be sorry for. I'm glad you called me. Now listen to me buddy, you have to stay strong for him okay. You don't let him quit on us"

Danny sighed deeply, "That's what I needed to hear brother...thank you. I may not be able to call you for a while, I'm afraid to leave him"  
"That's okay Danny, no news is good news. You don't worry about us, just take care of him"  
"Will do...I've gotta get back up there now. Thanks Chin"  
"Call me anytime bro', Kono and I love you both"  
"I love you too, bye now"

Danny stood and after taking a couple of deep breaths he turned and made his way back inside.

**505050505050505050505050**

He re-entered the room to find no marked change in Steve's condition.  
He moved to the table with Doctor Gallegos.  
"Thank you Doctor, I needed that"  
"I thought you might. His temperature is down slightly Danny, to 104.5"  
"Well it's going in the right direction, huh?"  
The Doctor smiled, "We need to keep doing what we're doing and you just keep talking to him"  
"I'm good at that Doc, I kind of drive him crazy at times"

"Well keep it up young man. You're doing him more good than know. I also received a call when you were out. The monkey's Mother and two other adult spider monkeys tested positive for Ebola and they've been put down. One of the adults had just arrived at the zoo from Africa two weeks before Steve came into contact with Zeus. We're assuming the male was infected and he must have infected the other two. Zeus' Mother then passed it on to him"

"How are the zoo keepers?"  
"They're fine. At this point neither of them has shown any symptoms. They're in a room just down the hall"  
"And we're certain there were no other humans in contact with the monkeys?"

"According to them there was no one else. They have one other assistant but he's been out of work for the last month on medical leave for a back injury. So far Danny, it looks like Steve may be the only one infected"

"Well, that's good...but I tell you what, he's not going to become a casualty Doc"  
The Doctor placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder, "Let's go see to it"

**505050505050505050505050**

Over the next four hours Steve remained unconscious and there was no change in his condition. At nine o'clock Doctor Ross, Janelle and Amy arrived to take over. They brought breakfast with them for the others and Doctor Gallegos, Jackie and Heather ate with Danny before heading home to sleep. The two teams would be alternating twelve hour shifts during Steve's recovery and Danny promised Doctor Gallegos that he would get some sleep today.

When Danny returned Doctor Ross let him know that they were continuing with the ice packs and that Steve's temperature was up a bit, to 104.7 again. At about eleven in the morning Steve was again in the throes of another torturous nightmare.  
He was calling out, "Find Wes…..Tommyy ffind Wes…"  
Danny needed to calm him. His breathing was becoming even more rapid and as Danny placed a hand on his chest he was alarmed at the feel of Steve's heart pounding furiously.

Danny looked to the Doctor and Nurses briefly explaining to them, as he had to the others that Steve was an ex-SEAL.

Holding his partner firmly to the bed he talked calmly, steadily to Steve, "Commander McGarrett, we have Wes Sir, he's safe"  
Steve's eyes bolted open wide, "TOMMY, TAKE COVER! IN-COMING TOMMY!"  
Sensing Steve's distress Danny had maneuvered his body, leaning into the tent to get closer to his friend. Steve had raised both of his arms grabbing Danny's gown at the shoulders. His hand's gripped tightly as he ranted on about the mission.

"COMMANDER MCGARRETT, LOOK AT ME SIR"  
Steve's eyes remained unfocused as he continued to bark out orders to his SEAL Team.  
"WES IS DOWN, TOMMY COVER ME!"  
Steve's body was shaking in pain. The Nurses and Doctor Ross held his midsection and legs as Danny continued to calm him. Steve was speaking in a firm, clear voice as adrenaline coursed through his ill body.

"STEVE! STEVE! LOOK AT ME, FOCUS ON ME STEVE!"  
"TOMMY, LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO GET TO WES! YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE BASTARDS WILL DO TO HIM. I'M YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER AND YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS!"

"SIR, WES IS SAFE! SEE, HE'S SAFE"  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TOMMY? WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?"  
"SIR, Wes is safe...you're hurt Sir. You need to calm down so I can help you"  
"Whhat? I'm hit?"  
"You're going to be fine Commander but I need you to relax. We've got Wes and everyone is out safe. Do you understand? Look at me Sir"

A sudden clarity came to Steve's eyes as he spoke softly, "Wes isss ookay?  
"Yes Sir, Wes is fine...everybody's fine"  
"Except...Andy...ooohhhhh shit Tommy, wwee llost hhim"  
"Sir, you have to relax now. I need you to listen to me. You have to slow down your breathing for me"

"MMy ffault Tommy...I mmissed him...fuck how ccould I have mmissed him?"

"Sir, please you have to calm down. We can talk about this later. Now slow down your breathing Steve. In...out...in...out...in...out...that's good Sir, in...out...in...out...nice and slow"

It was working. Steve's body began to relax and Danny kept up the soothing talk until Steve was back under. He then stepped back as the Doctor checked his vitals and the Nurse's worked on cleaning up his soiled diaper and inserting a new catheter. He was shaking as he watched his partner, his entire body drenched in sweat and covered with bruises. His eyes were drawn to Steve's lower abdomen and gratefully the color of the bruising hadn't darkened. He then looked to his partner's chest which was still pumping up and down fast...way too fast. Suddenly Danny became light headed and he moved back a few additional steps and leaned up against the wall. A horrible feeling of dread overtook him….his partner was dying.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor had noticed Danny's movements and once the Nurses were done changing him and new ice packs had been placed, he left them to tend to the patient and he moved to Danny's side.

"Are you okay son?"  
The blonde detective was still shaking as he nodded, "Yes, I'm fine...how is he?"  
"Danny, you're very pale..."  
"Doc, I'm fine I promise. How is he?"

"His heart palpitations are concerning. We need to try to keep his anxiety in check. I know that's very hard to do when he's in a delirium. His heart rate is obviously too high and his blood pressure is still low but it is improving. But his fever is back up to a very dangerous level"

"What is it?"  
He saw the concern in the Doctor's face, "It's up to 105.2"  
"Oh my God, oh my God..."

"Danny, if you can't handle this..."  
Danny interrupted him, "DOC, I'm not going anywhere...he needs me"  
"You're right, he does and you're doing a great job with him but you need to rest. Doctor Gallegos told me you haven't slept at all"

"I can't leave...not now. If something...if something happens I have to be here"  
"He's exhausted and he should sleep for a while. If you don't want to leave the room at least sit in the chair at bedside and sleep. We'll wake you if he needs you"

"Okay...yeah okay. With a fever that high...what kind of complications does he face?"  
"Seizures would be our initial concern. Fevers this high are very rare and unfortunately they can lead to severe issues. He could slip into a coma and his organs could begin to fail. There is also the risk of potential brain damage"

Danny's eyes never left his partner as the Doctors words registered. He responded to Doctor Ross, struggling to calm his shaking voice. "I need to go use the bathroom and then call our team. I'll be back in a few minutes. Doc, thank you...thank you for all you're doing for him"

"Of course"  
After a final glance at his partner Danny left the room.

Danny hurried, afraid to be gone too long. He returned to find everyone still in their same positions tending to his unconscious partner.  
The Doctor had moved a chair close to the bed and still in his full protective gear, Danny sat. He reached over and took Steve's hand in his and a few minutes later he closed his eyes and gave in to his exhaustion.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny slept for a little more than four hours waking to find the Nurses still diligently wiping Steve down.  
The Doctor was out of the room.

Amy addressed him first, "Did you sleep well?"  
Danny glanced at his watch, "Wow, I guess I did! Any changes with him?"  
"His fever is down to 104.7 so it's dropping. He hasn't woke though"  
Danny watched as Amy held an ice cube to Steve's parched lips, moistening them.

Nurse Janelle had never spoken and Danny was surprised as she stated softly, "Your friend here is a very strong man Danny. He's fighting very hard. You said he was a Navy SEAL?"

"Yes, he was. He is strong Janelle and if anyone can beat this thing it's going to be Steve"  
"Well he's very lucky to have a friend like you. Did you serve in the SEAL's with him?"

Danny chuckled softly, "Me? God no. I was a cop and I met him while I was investigating the murder of his Father. He became the head of the Governor's 5-0 Task Force and he recruited me, I guess you'd say. We've been partners for the last six months. He's one of a kind. I could never do the things he's done. He's quite an amazing man"

He could see her smiling through from behind her mask, "Somehow Danny, I get the idea that he would say the same thing about you"

This moment of peace was interrupted as Steve began to cough and blood spewed from his mouth. Danny reached into the tent turning his head and shoulders to the side to stop him from choking as Amy wiped the blood away. "It's okay Steve, just breathe brother. Danno's got you" As Steve gasped, sucking air into his lungs, Danny gently rubbed and patted his back. "Breathe Steve...just breathe"

After several seconds his breathing eased and Danny gently eased him back onto his back.  
Tears and blood fell from Steve's eyes and as Amy wiped them Steve struggled to speak, "DDann..no"  
Running a hand through Steve's hair Danny responded quietly, "I'm here babe. Don't try to talk okay. You need to rest"

"DD'...Grracie...DDaanno"  
"Gracie's fine partner"  
"Nott ssick?"  
"No buddy...she's fine I promise and you're going to be fine too"  
Danny saw the relief in Steve's eyes as he sighed while softly saying, "She's finnee...Sshe's ffine"

"Now you've got these pretty Nurses giving you 'round the clock care partner and I'm not going anywhere so you sleep okay?"  
"Okkkay...'D' Danny's gloved finger moved to his cheek and he gently rubbed it until Steve again slept.

As they wiped down Steve Amy asked, "Who's Gracie?"  
Danny smiled broadly, "My daughter"  
"Oh…. how old is she?"  
"She just turned seven. Steve arranged with the zoo for us to hold and play with the baby monkeys for her birthday…..and look what it got him"

"Hey Danny, you couldn't have known about this. This virus is so rare, you know that. It sounds like he gave her an amazing birthday gift and I'm sure she was thrilled"

"Yes…..yes she was. It was a great day, and yet it led to this"  
"He must love her dearly to have done something so special for her"

Tears welled in the detectives eyes, "Amy he's the strongest, toughest SOB there is but when he's with Gracie he's literally the other extreme. He is soft, gentle and sweet with her. Yeah, he loves her and she idolizes him…..if he doesn't…."

"Danny, don't go there, remember your own words. He's the strongest, toughest SOB there is"  
"It's just so hard seeing him like this…..in so much pain….out of head with fever….."  
"Don't give up on him Danny"  
"Never….. Thank you Amy"

**50505050505050505050505050**

There was not much change in Steve's condition over the next three days. Although it was extremely draining on Danny, he found comfort in the fact that Steve's temperature continued to slowly drop. He slept most of the time but his fevered dreams continued. During his rare waking moments he was lucid enough to answer the Doctors' questions and thankfully they were able to determine with a fair amount of certainty that no brain damage had occurred.

His body was extremely weak but the daily Interferon injections along with the numerous IV's appeared to be helping him and the Doctors were finally able to convince Danny to sleep in the room down the hall where could actually remove the protective gear. His body ached from catching cat naps crunched in a chair at Steve's bedside.

Once he was out of his gear and washed up he called MaryAnn and Chin with updates and then he phoned Gracie before lying down.  
"Hi Monkey!"  
"Daddy oh Daddy I've missed you so much! Is Uncle Steve feeling better?"  
"He's still really sick Monkey but he's doing better. He needs a lot of rest, but the Doctors are taking really good care of him"

"Can I come and see him Danno?"  
"Not for a while sweetheart. He has a really bad flu bug and if you see him you could get sick"  
"But what about you Daddy? Are you going to get sick?"  
"The Doctors have me wearing a mask and gloves and a dopey looking hat so that I can't catch Steve's germs. I'll be just fine baby"

"Why can't I wear those thing so I can see him?"  
Telling a 'little white lie' to his child he responded, "They don't make them in little kids sizes and EVEN if they did, it's safer that you don't see him right now. You know that Uncle Steve would feel really, really bad if he made you sick. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I do...can you give him a big hug and a kiss from me then?"  
"You know I will Monkey. He loves you very much and so does Danno. You be good for Mommy okay?"  
"I will be. I love you Danno"  
"Good night baby girl"  
"Good night"

Danny smiled as he hung up the phone. For the first time in five days he actually believed that Steve would survive. He sent out a prayer of thanks and then pulling the blanket up to his chin, he slept.


	12. Chapter 12

On the eighth day after he was hospitalized they removed the oxygen tent and his recovery really began to pick up on the tenth day. Danny was napping at his side when he woke to Steve's raised voice.

"AMY I am telling you that I want it off and I want it off NOW!"  
Danny looked at the flustered Nurse and then to his partner, "What's the matter with you huh?"  
"Danny...she's being unreasonable"  
"Somehow partner I kind of doubt that. Now tell me, what's the problem?"

"Danny..."  
He waited several seconds for his partner to continue, holding out his hands in a questioning gesture, "What Steven?"

Noting his partners' embarrassment Danny chuckled, "Are you kidding me Steve? You're bent out of shape because of the diaper?"  
"I want it off now Daniel. I'm not helpless, I can get myself to the head!"  
"Oh really? You think so Superman?"  
"I KNOW so Danny"  
Danny glanced at Amy and Janelle as he pulled back the blankets from his partners body.

"Okay you stubborn ass, look at yourself! Look at all the tubing and wires you're hooked up to!"  
Doctor Ross had entered the room as he heard the men's voices rising. Danny lifted his hand up halting the Doctor.  
Steve attempted to push himself up onto his elbows and the pain was evident in his face. Danny moved to his side and grabbing his shoulders he pushed him back onto the bed and Amy pulled the blankets back up.

Steve brought his shaking arm up covering his eyes not wanting anyone to see his tears of anger, frustration and pain.  
Danny looked at the others, "Can you give us a minute alone please?"  
Doctor Ross motioned to the Nurses and they left the room. Danny stood silently for several seconds before speaking, "I'm so sorry this happened to you Steve. You would never have been exposed to this if you hadn't of been so kind and thoughtful to Gracie, I'm sorry"

"Oh shit Danny, please don't do this...I can't have you feeling guilty about this..." He pulled his arm from his eyes as he continued, "I need you to tell me everything. What kind of virus is this?"

Danny took Steve's hand in his and sighed deeply, "Steve, you contracted the Ebola Virus"  
"Are you serious?"  
Danny's eyebrows raised, "I'm serious partner. But fortunately it looks like you're going to be one of the lucky 10% to beat this damn thing"  
"Am I over the worst of it?"  
"Well I sure hope so. The last ten days have been hell. You scared the shit out of me partner"  
"Ten days...I've been here ten days?"

Danny told him everything that had happened since they had found him slumped against his truck. He told him of the symptoms he had suffered, of the high fevers, the delirium and the nightmares. He told him of the blood transfusions, the internal bleeding and the medications he had been receiving. He told of how they packed him in ice and how at one point they feared he may experience seizures, or worse.

Steve looked at his partner noting the weariness and concern in his eyes, "Danny, am I still contagious?"  
"You still have a fever and until that breaks, yeah you're contagious and I get to keep wearing this fashionable get-up!"

Steve grinned, "What's my fever at?"  
"They checked about an hour ago and you were down to 102.4, but it hasn't risen at all in two days. It's slowly decreasing. You're going to be fine partner, you just need to rest and get your strength back"

"I'm pretty damn weak, that's for sure"  
"Yes you are. So stop giving the poor Nurses a hard time. You still need the catheter and the diapers because you've still got diarrhea and there is absolutely no way you can get to the head in time"

"It's embarrassing Danny"  
"Steven they have had the same four Nurses tending to you and they have been wiping your ass for the last ten days. Throw your modesty out the window partner. There is nothing to be embarrassed about buddy, it is what it is. I promise, you don't have anything they haven't seen before"

"Danny, thank you...thank you for being here for me. I'm sorry for how I acted"  
"You don't have to apologize to me partner, you can say anything you want to me. I'm not going to let you raise your voice to those ladies though. They haven't left your side for a minute and let's just say their job has not been easy or pretty"

"Got it partner. Hey Danny, no guilt here okay...remember how happy Gracie was that day? I don't have any regrets. This was a fluke thing, there's no way we could have foreseen this. So promise me, no guilt"  
"Thanks buddy" Danny smiled at his partner now knowing that he was definitely going to beat this thing.

Danny motioned to Doctor Ross and the Nurses that it was 'safe' to enter again.  
As the three approached the bed Steve looked to Amy, "Amy I am very sorry that I raised my voice to you. I truly appreciate everything that you, ALL of you have done for me. Please forgive me"

Amy smiled behind her mask, "It's alright Steve, we're happy to see you've got some spunk back"  
Steve added, "Thank You but it's not alright. I promise I will not disrespect you again"

Doctor Ross then introduced himself to Steve and took his vitals.  
"It's down a bit more to 102.1. This is very good news Steve, now tell me, how do you feel?"

"I'm very tired and I feel very weak"  
"Do you have a headache?"  
"A little bit, it's not too bad"  
"Rate it for me"  
"About a four I guess"  
"That's good. Now I'm going to feel around your belly. It's going to be somewhat sensitive"

As the Doctor pushed around the bruised flesh, Steve grimaced slightly but no touch sent him through the roof in pain. "How bad Steve?"  
"Oh...four, five maybe"  
The Doctor then pushed on the area that caused him severe pain a few days before, "How about here?"  
"Same...about a four...not too bad"

The Doctor nodded towards Danny before adding, "That's real good Steve, real good. I'd like you to try to sleep for a while now, can you do that?"

"Oh I promise you I can do that. Thank You Doc. Hey Danny, I'm feeling better. Why don't you take off and go see Gracie?"

The Doctor jumped in, "He can't yet Steve, there's still a slight chance that he was infected initially as you were. We have the zoo keepers, Danny and Gracie under quarantine as a precaution"

"How long do they need to be quarantined?"  
"Gracie and the zoo keepers need to be isolated for twenty one days. That is the incubation period. So they have another few days to go. Danny on the other hand has been in close contact with you and even though we have done everything possible to assure he doesn't become infected he will need to stay here until we give you the all clear"

"And how long will that be?"  
"You can remain contagious up to three weeks after the symptoms appear, so you'll be with us for at least another ten to twelve days. Then we will move you to a regular room for at least another four to five days before releasing you. It's going to take at least a month for you to regain your strength enough for you to be able to return to work"

"Are you kidding me?"  
"Commander McGarrett you are incredibly fortunate to be alive. You're body has endured a virus that has killed thousands. You need to be grateful that you'll only be down this short time. You must rest. Sleep is the best thing for you at this point. You haven't beaten this thing fully yet and if you drain yourself you could very easily relapse. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you all so much. I am very grateful and very thankful for all of you"

Danny placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, "Buddy, I'm going to go take a shower and check in with Chin, Kono and the Governor. You sleep okay?"

Steve reached up and patted Danny's hand as his eyes closed, "Thank you Daniel...send my love"  
Danny smiled as he turned and left the room.

*************** MORE TO FOLLOW *****************


	13. Chapter 13

Steve slept for several hours and after he woke they helped him sit up in bed. Even with the pain caused by the bruising it felt good to sit upright. Once his breathing settled the Doctor allowed Danny to call Mary Ann so Steve could talk to her. After twenty minutes spent trying to reassure her that he wasn't dying they agreed that Steve, Danny and Gracie would fly to LA for a visit as soon as Steve was up to it.

Danny then called Rachel and after confirming with her that Gracie could go to California for a vacation, he then handed the phone to Steve, "Here, you tell her"  
Steve took the phone, "Hello Gracie?"  
He had to pull the phone from his ear as the little girl squealed loudly with delight simply at the sound of his voice, "UNCLE STEVE! UNCLE STEVE!"

The broad smile on the SEAL's face warmed all their hearts, "Hey Gracie. How are you sweetheart?"  
"I'm good Uncle Steve. Are you feeling better? You sound really good!"  
"I'm much, much better. I'm just really sleepy so I'm taking lots of naps"  
"I HATE naps Uncle Steve!"

"I don't like them either but they make me feel better right now. Sweetheart your Daddy and I decided that once I get out of the hospital and I don't need to take naps every day that we're going to go on vacation. Would you like to go with us to California?"  
He again had to protect his ears by pulling the phone away as she screamed joyfully.  
"YES, YES, YES, YES! I want to go, yes I want to go!"  
"Good, we'll make the plans then"

"Oh Uncle Steve, I'm sooooo excited. When can I see you?"  
"It's going to be a little while honey. This bug I've got you can catch really easy and I don't want to get you sick. But I promise you that I think about you every day and I love you very much"

"I love you too. I've colored you lots of pictures for you to put up in your room"  
"I'll make sure we get those soon, thank you. I'm going to let you talk to your Danno now okay?"  
"Okay, bye bye Uncle Steve, I love you!"  
"I love you too Gracie" He was beaming as he handed the phone to Danny.

As Danny chatted with his baby girl, Doctor Ross moved to the bedside and with Janelle's help he removed the twelve stitches from Steve's index finger which had healed nicely. The Doctor smiled at his patient, "It sounds like you've got a big vacation to rest up for"

"Sure do Doc….that little girl is the best medicine in the world"  
"Good. More motivation for you follow my instructions"  
"Yes Sir, you're the boss"  
The Doctor chuckled and after squeezing Steve's shoulder he left the room.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Over the next few days Steve's fever continued to hover around 102 and he slept a lot.  
As he was napping one afternoon Danny was sitting reading a book as Steve began to mumble in his sleep. Danny stood and took the cloth from Heather. Steve was sweating profusely and calling out again for Tommy and Wes.  
"Steve, wake up buddy…come on now wake up for me"  
Steve's eyes bolted open and he pushed upward. Danny grabbed him firmly around the shoulders, "Steve…..relax babe…..I've got you"

"Dddanny…oohhhhh God Dannyy" He was crying and as Heather and Jackie left the room Danny sat on the edge of the bed and held Steve in his arms, "Ohhh Danny….oooooohhhhh God…..I'm sorry"

"Hey relax partner…relax. I've got you buddy"  
After several minutes the tension left Steve's body. He helped ease Steve back onto the bed and then he looked at the SEAL's tear streaked face. "Superman, talk to me"

"Danny…...I can't….I can't"  
"Steve whatever happened….you've gotta talk …..I'm here. Let me help you partner"  
"You ccan'tt hhelp me Danno. No one ccan help mme"  
"Maybe not…but I can at least listen. Steve, please brother…..talk to me"

_BROTHER_…..the word that meant the world to Steve McGarrett…..His SEAL's were his brother's, each and every one of them. He loved them all….. and he had mourned for too many of them. He looked up into the eyes of Danny Williams and he saw it. In the very short time of six months, Danno had also become his brother…..

Danny said softly, "Steve, tell me what happened to Wes and Andy"…..

**5050505050505050505050505050**

************ Sorry for the short chapter…..I hope to finish it up tomorrow, hope you're enjoying it ************  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_'Danny said softly, "Steve, tell me what happened to Wes and Andy"...'_

Steve brought his hands up running them across his face. They sat quietly for several minutes before he spoke, "We were in Serbia. The son of a well-known American politician had been kidnapped by a rebel faction. The politician had had an affair with a Serbian spy and she had stolen classified documents from his office. The rebels took his son and they were threatening to kill him and expose US National Security secrets unless we released two high level members of their organization who were being held in prison in Miami on drug and murder charges. My team was sent in to extract the teenager. For three nights before the mission I sent advance teams in to scout the placement of the rebels"

Steve sighed deeply and continued, "The night of the attack Andy and I were in position as snipers, we were about seventy yards apart.  
We knew of twelve rebels on site, eight at the camp and four in the wooded hillside perimeter surrounding it. Andy and I took out the four on the hillside quietly and fairly quickly. Then on my orders my other six men converged on the camp in the valley below us. Andy and I took out three men on the ground before I heard the machine gun fire from Andy's position. Then I heard Serbian being spoken over his radio"

Steve voice quivered slightly, "There had been two more men near Andy that I hadn't spotted...I missed them Danno and Andy paid for my mistake with his life. By the time I got close enough to them where I could take them out, they had fired at my men on the ground as well. Wes was hit and injured. There had been a total of fourteen rebels, not twelve...I missed them Danno, I fucking missed them... the guys on the ground took out the remaining five rebels and we evacuated the site with the hostage, Wes and Andy"

Danny's eyes never left Steve's as he laid the mission out for him. Danny had always had the utmost of respect for anyone who served in the military. He was a cop and he put his life on the line too, but the military and to an even higher degree the Special Forces...those men and women bled red, white and blue and they were very special and unique people. But they were human, mortal just like anyone else. Danny looked into the tortured eyes of his partner wanting desperately to say the right thing...

"Steve, you did everything you could. You scouted the area for three nights"  
"Danny...my men counted on me. Andy counted on me. His wife and daughter, his parents and his brothers...they all counted on me and I failed them"

"You didn't fail anybody Steve. Those were bad dudes and sometimes things don't always go as planned. You were sent on a mission and you executed that mission successfully. You saved that kid and unfortunately it cost you the life of a good man, a good friend, but it wasn't your fault buddy. It was nobody's fault, it could just as easily have been you...It's not your fault partner"

"Danny...stop please..." Steve's breathing became very rapid as he struggled to keep his composure.  
"Steve...you have to calm down man..."  
As Danny reached out to him the SEAL pushed away, "No...go...pplease ggo..."  
"Hey, knock it off, I'm not going anywhere...Shit, I can't go anywhere remember?"

"I'm sorry Ddanno... I've failed sso mmany people...Damn it Danny, so many people have died because of my decisions..."

Tears welled in Danny's eyes, "Fuck you McGarrett. You're stronger than this man! I know you're still sick and let's just assume that's why you're not thinking clearly alright?" Danny grabbed Steve's shoulders, "Steve, nobody blames you for this, I promise you. You have to stop blaming yourself partner. Andy knew the risks, just like you did. He was a hero buddy, just like you are"

Suddenly the floodgates opened and Steve's body shook as he was wracked with tortured sobs.  
Sitting back on the bed, Danny pulled Steve to his chest and held him. He let the man cry offering the comfort of his shoulder as he rubbed his partners back lovingly, whispering "It's going to be okay Steve, relax..."

**50505050505050505050505050**

A couple of days later Steve's fever finally broke. They kept him in isolation for an additional forty eight hours during which time they removed his feeding tube and the IV's.

Then deeming him no longer contagious they moved him from the infectious wing to a 'normal' room. It was hard to tell who was more excited about the move as they removed Steve's catheter and the diaper and Danny could shed the protective gear and finally see Gracie!

The men chatted as they waited for Chin and Kono to arrive. Danny was still in 'nanny' mode and was not willing to leave Steve alone while he went to see Gracie.  
"Hey Danny, about the other day..."  
"Steve, I'm your partner but more importantly, I'm your friend and I worry about you"

"You don't have to worry about me. You were right, I wasn't thinking clearly...it doesn't mean that there aren't times when I question myself and the things I done" his voice lowered, "I miss the brothers' I've lost every day Danno"

"I know you do and that's one of the things that makes you such a great man. You said that I couldn't do anything to help you and I know that's true. But Steve, please believe me when I say you're not alone and that I love you. If you ever need to talk, EVER...I don't care what time of the day or night it is, I'm here for you partner…always"

"Thank You Danny...thank you. Hey would you mind helping me get to the head?"  
"Sure, let's do this slow okay"  
"No problem there buddy…"  
Danny helped move Steve to the edge of the bed and he bent over placing slippers onto his feet. "Okay, you ready?"  
"Uhh…huh"  
Danny helped pull his partner to his feet for the first time since he had become ill. Steve kept one hand on the bed as he leaned heavily against Danny.  
Danny held his waist tightly as he watched him closely. His eyes were closed and he was pale, "Are you alright buddy?"  
"Yeah…..a little dizzy Danno…give me a minute 'k?"

"No hurry partner. Take some deep breaths babe, I've got you"  
A couple of minutes later he was ready and they slowly shuffled to the bathroom.  
Once Danny had him back in bed he gave him a drink of water and within minutes an exhausted Steve was sleeping.

He sleep through the afternoon waking when Chin and Kono arrived, Danny changed into some 'real clothes' that Kono had picked up for him from his apartment and then he left the excited trio to catch up on things as he left the hospital.

Before going to pick up Gracie he decided to stop at Steve's and grab him some pajamas so he could get out of the hospital gown.


	15. Chapter 15

_Here it is – the **FINAL** chapter - **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!** ….. your reviews provide great inspiration to keep writing, Thank You and I hope you have enjoyed the story !_

**_'FORGED BY ADVERSITY'_**_ printed below is the Navy SEALS Ethos which I copied from Google; _I DO NOT OWN THIS QUOTE nor do I own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I loved this quote and really felt I had to have it in my story. I hope it touches you as much as it touched me.

******50505050505050505050505050**  
50505050505050505050505050  
**50505050505050505050505050**

As he entered Steve's bedroom a wall hanging caught his eye. He has been in the Super SEAL's bedroom only a couple of times and he hadn't noticed this before. It was a frame that held a quote and circling the quote were photos of twelve young military men each with a date neatly written on the lower right corner of the photo. Danny moved to the wall and read the quote,

**_"FORGED BY ADVERSITY"  
_**_"In times of war or uncertainty there is a special breed of warrior ready to answer our Nation's call. A common man with uncommon desire to succeed. Forged by adversity, he stands alongside America's finest special operations forces to serve his country, the American people, and protect their way of life. I am that man._

_My Trident is a symbol of honor and heritage. Bestowed upon me by the heroes that have gone before, it embodies the trust of those I have sworn to protect. By wearing the Trident I accept the responsibility of my chosen profession and way of life. It is a privilege that I must earn every day. My loyalty to Country and Team is beyond reproach. I humbly serve as a guardian to my fellow Americans always ready to defend those who are unable to defend themselves. I do not advertise the nature of my work, nor seek recognition for my actions. I voluntarily accept the inherent hazards of my profession, placing the welfare and security of others before my own. I serve with honor on and off the battlefield. The ability to control my emotions and my actions, regardless of circumstance, sets me apart from other men. Uncompromising integrity is my standard. My character and honor are steadfast. My word is my bond._

_We expect to lead and be led. In the absence of orders I will take charge, lead my teammates and accomplish the mission. I lead by example in all situations. I will never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My Nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down, I will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission._

_I am never out of the fight. __We demand discipline. We expect innovation. The lives of my teammates and the success of our mission depend on me - my technical skill, tactical proficiency, and attention to detail. My training is never complete. We train for war and fight to win. I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by my country. The execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required yet guided by the very principles that I serve to defend. Brave men have fought and died building the proud tradition and feared reputation that I am bound to uphold. In the worst of conditions, the legacy of my teammates steadies my resolve and silently guides my every deed. I will not fail."_

Danny stood with tears streaming down his face knowing that he was looking at the photos of the 'brothers' Steve had lost. These young men who fought side by side with his partner had paid the ultimate price. TWELVE men….and he knew that Steve carried the burden of each of their deaths on his shoulders. After several minutes Danny moved to Steve's dresser and after grabbing him some underwear, socks, a t-shirt and pajama pants he left the bedroom. As he reached his car the words he had just read echoed through his head and he realized that he had learned more about the character, honor and determination of Steven J. McGarrett in the last fifteen minutes than he had learned in the six months he had known the man. As Danny backed out of the driveway and headed to pick up Gracie he shook his head, wiped his eyes and softly said, "Wow"

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve's eyes lit up with joy as Gracie Williams bounded across the hospital room to his bedside. Danny had warned her that he had lost a lot of weight and his body was still quite bruised, but he was sitting up in bed.

Chin Ho grabbed her and plopped her onto the bed and 'Uncle Steve' placed his arm around her.  
"Hi baby, how are you? I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too Uncle Steve. Are you feeling better?"  
"Much, MUCH better...thank you for asking"  
"I brought your pictures! Danno's got them"  
"Awesome, thank you…these walls are awfully bare" Danny held up the pictures, with Steve making loving comments about each one.  
The child, and her proud Daddy were both beaming with pride.

"Uncle Steve I'm packed for California!"  
"You're packed already?"  
She giggled, "You sound like Danno!"

They all laughed and enjoyed their visit. It was decided that Chin would spend the night and Danny would take Gracie back to his place for the night for some much needed Gracie/Danno time.

Steve's recovery went very well. Due to exhaustion he continued to sleep a lot but he was too tired to argue so he also followed the Doctors orders to a tee. He was released from the hospital four days later and Danny took up residence on the SEAL's couch.  
He slowly regained his strength and a week later Steve was given a clean bill of health.

Three days later Steve, Danny and Gracie had arrived in Los Angeles and they waited in Steve's hotel room for Mary Ann to arrive so they could go to dinner. Steve was resting on the bed as Gracie was watching TV. Danny was standing on the patio overlooking the pool as he heard his daughter squeal with delight. He entered the room to hear her talking gleefully to her Uncle Steve as she pointed to the TV newscast, "LOOK Uncle Steve the zoo here has new baby monkeys! Can we go see them? PPPPLLEEAASE!"

Danny looked at his partner and noting his color had turned a sickly color he chuckled and told Gracie, "I don't think we'll have time on this trip Monkey…..maybe another time"

THE END


End file.
